Sleepy Kitten
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Cat owners, you know the feeling when you need to get up and do something, but you can't because your cat is sleeping on you? Well, Migo is about to have the experience.


**last one, I promise. Cat owners, I don't know about you, but I can definitely relate to this. In fact, my own cat lying on me was how I got the idea! Also, I'm going to change the title as soon as I get an idea for a better one. I'm aware the one I have now is a bit strange. On we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters who appear in this story**

 **...**

"Meechee!" a voice hissed.

Meechee looked up from her sketch in the snow. She'd come down the mountain to sketch out some designs where there were fewer footprints from other yetis. Nothing important, of course- she saved those for the cave walls. She'd been humming while she worked, until the voice had broken the quiet peace. She looked around, trying to find the source. It sounded like it was coming from a nearby cave. "Meecheeee!" it hissed again. Walking closer and peering into the cave, she locked eyes with Migo.

He was lying on his back, looking at the cave entrance with a desperate expression. When he spotted her, he gestured wildly to his chest. In the dim light, Meechee noticed Smallfoot on top of him.

She started to laugh, bringing a hand to her mouth to muffle it. Migo scowled at her.

"It's not funny, Meechee! He's asleep, and I don't want to disturb him, so I can't move. I heard you outside and called you in here so you could help me, not laugh at me. Can you please get him off?"

"Awww, but why? You guys look so cute," Meechee teased him, smirking.

"Meechee!" Migo cried, trying to keep his voice low. "Can you just take him for a few seconds? While I stand up? Then I'll take him back."

"How did you even end up like this?" Meechee asked, crossing the cave and to next to them.

"He was on his way up to us," Migo began explaining. "And I was on my way down. We met just as the wind picked up, blowing snow into our faces. We came in here to wait it out, and I let him lay on me because the ground is super cold hard in here and they don't sleep on stone like we do. He fell asleep, and he looked so _peaceful_ that I didn't want to move him myself and risk waking him, even after the blizzard ended. I can't even sit up! Meechee, you have to help me! I haven't moved in hours!"

"All right, all right," Meechee said, giggling still. She carefully lifted the sleeping smallfoot off of Migo, cradling him in her arms like a baby. As Migo got to his feet, Percy turned over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Meechee's forearm and wrist, smiling and blissfully unaware of what he was doing.

Meechee held her arm out, her hand facing the bottom of the cave. Percy tightened his grip and buried his face into her fur, using her arm as a pillow. Not sure what to do, Meechee looked up at Migo and found him smirking at her.

"Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?" Meechee rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay, I get it. I'm sorry I laughed. Will you help me now?"

"Actually, I think we should let him stay there. For now, at least," he said quickly, seeing her glare. "Until we get him back into town. I don't know if we could get him off without hurting him, and the girl smallfoot can."

"Good point," Meechee admitted. She lifted her arm, once again cradling Percy in them. She and Migo walked out of the cave, trekking down the mountain to the town beneath it. They went to the place where Migo and Percy had first met.

Brenda was sitting inside, at a table near the window. She was on her cellphone, looking irritated.

"Percy, where are you?" she said into it. "I've been waiting here for almost an hour. Call me whe-" she stopped as she spotted two of the Yetis coming. "Gotta go," she said before hanging up. She walked outside, waving cheerfully.

"Hello!" she called, coming to a stop.

The female yeti growled something, then stepped in close to her and crouched down, revealing that she held Percy in her arms. Brenda brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh," she giggled. "This is _gold_." she took a picture of him, with his arms still wrapped around Meechee's arm and a blissful smile on his face. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she carefully detached him from the female yeti and lifted him from her, supporting him with one arm. His head lolled onto her shoulder.

Brenda nodded at the Yetis gratefully. "Thank you for bringing him here," she said. She looked down at the sleeping man, unsure on how she would get him back home. She could try to carry him, but her chances of making it all the way to his house while walking were unlikely. Even if she decided to take him to her house (which she was now realizing might be a better choice, since she didn't have a key to his), it was still a long walk.

A flash of blue caught her eye, and she saw that the male yeti was holding his hand out flat in front of her.

"Oh," she said, carefully laying Percy down on it and sitting there herself. "Thank you." Migo stood, holding them protectively next to his chest. The girl smallfoot (Migo suggested they call her Girlfoot- Meechee said no) pointed down the road, saying something in her smallfoot language.

Migo followed her instructions until Girlfoot (he couldn't help it, it just stuck) pointed to the right. He continued to walk where she pointed until they came to a building.

Brenda pointed to the ground, and the yeti set her down gently. She lifted Percy in her arms, nodding at the pair.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She walked to the door, propping Percy against her shoulder while she unlocked and opened it. With one last wave to the Yetis, she carried him inside to her couch. After she'd set him down and put a blanket over him, she went to her computer and plugged her phone into it.

After a few taps of the keyboard and clicks with her mouse, she was grinning at a blown up picture of Percy in the girl yeti's arms. She would never put it online, of course, but it would be fun to tease him with every once and awhile.

After all, they were close enough friends. He would do the same to her.


End file.
